<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【骸白/正白】法外之徒 by ETE_77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327226">【骸白/正白】法外之徒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77'>ETE_77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警察/特工X毒枭</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byakuran/Irie Shouichi, Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【骸白/正白】法外之徒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>坐落于海滨一脚的一座露天小酒馆，到了晚上总是被川流不息的游客和当地人挤得满满当当。和大多数独具亚热带地区风情的酒馆一样，这家说是酒馆其实就是由几根原木和若干叠蓬草盖起的一座棚屋，简陋中却处处洋溢着颓靡的拜金气息。刚才说的当地人中几乎有一半是到这里来进行地下交易的毒枭。意大利缉毒队队长六道骸在美国卧底两年后，被当局派遣到南美洲的哥伦比亚，名义上是为了缉拿从意大利潜逃过去的头号毒枭，但骸根据以往的卧底经验，断定当局早已和美国中情局敲定了犯人的引渡方案。比起腐烂在美国的监狱里，落网的毒枭们都不约而同选择被原地击毙。这对于骸来说是件好事，因为省去了中间的一系列审判和移交流程，要就没有那么多要写的报告了。</p>
    <p>然而白兰·杰索是一个例外。</p>
    <p>没有多少人见过他的真面目。骸第一次认识那个男人是在中情局提供的一张抓拍到的照片上。照片显然是从监控录像中截出的一张图，男人的五官模糊难辨，只能看出一头显眼且张扬的白发。骸不辞辛劳地打听出了这张照片的来源，结果令他大吃一惊：照片的提供者是众所周知身为白兰现任男友的中情局特工，入江正一。骸没对这段关系产生太多兴趣，诸如此类的操作在间谍工作里十分常见。他只是需要更多有关白兰的照片和线索。入江正一从六个月前便没再向当局继续传输任何有价值的情报。有同事认为他已经被白兰杀死了。另外，鉴于黑手党和毒枭在南美洲历史上留下的足迹，腐败警察群体一直居高不下。所以骸已经放弃和当地的警察联手，选择单枪匹马行动。他预感白兰是个值得一战的劲敌——即便他们迄今为止素未谋面。</p>
    <p>虽然可靠情报寥寥无几，但骸从不缺令人津津乐道的小道消息。他同时在西西里和哥伦比亚有一大票支持者，甚至有人说他会成为意大利下一任国防部长。骸慢慢发现有关白兰的小道消息都极具传奇色彩：有人说他是一个在西伯利亚的森林被狼群抚养长大的俄罗斯人，有人说他是没落王族的后裔，也有人说他是一个白手起家的商人，还有人说他是某国最高生物研究所的专家，最离谱的消息称他是一个有吉卜赛血统的舞女。而这些谣言的中心大多都离不开他的长相，在这方面大众口径几乎一致：白兰有一张漂亮得让人过目不忘的脸。然而骸觉得这些描述都夸张得令人捧腹，因为真正见过白兰的人少之又少。神秘感于是让骸对白兰更多了一层不言而喻的遐想。</p>
    <p>在小酒馆吃过简餐后，骸叫酒保调了一杯龙舌兰，根据情报在原地蹲守可能出现的毒枭。这些人都很狡猾，而骸已经做好了通宵的准备。入夜时分又换了几批客流，骸可以感觉出周围的人群开始有规律地分成若干组，大概正在进行各种交易活动。他对每一桌的客人都十分留心地观察了几遍，每个人的言谈举止都不太像他要找的那类犯罪团伙。多年来的缉毒经验让骸十分自信自己对毒品和其相关人员的敏锐嗅觉。</p>
    <p>在临时搭建的舞台上，热情的桑巴舞者们开始依次退场。骸开始怀疑起情报的真伪。正在这时，一个白发青年拿着麦克风几步跨上舞台。不同于其他当地男性普遍T恤休闲裤配凉拖的穿着，白发青年的打扮颇具学院风格：干净的白衬衫，外面套着一件粉色连帽卫衣，卡其色的修身长裤以及一双白球鞋。他的面容看起来十分年轻，最多不过二十岁。然而那张脸却令骸过目不忘，尤其是青年左眼下的一枚淡紫色的倒皇冠刺青。骸猜测他大概是来酒馆打工的学生。不过出于警察的本能，他认为顶着这样一张漂亮出众的脸在这片区域逗留到这么晚，并非一个十分明智的选择。然而在下一秒，他们的视线不期而遇。白发青年正在调试话筒音量。在和台下一个烫着浅绿色大波浪卷发的男子沟通完后，他回过头，目光看似漫不经心掠过骸。骸默默喝了口酒，甚至没意识到自己目不转睛的注视已经到了有些失礼的地步——人在被吸引时总是毫无自觉，意识到自己的沦陷后已经再难回头。青年冲他报以一个乖巧的微笑；动感的音乐忽然从两台立体音响里冲出。骸调整了下坐姿，伴随音乐手指在桌上有规律地敲打着，心想：就让那个歌手以为自己今晚多了一个粉丝好了。</p>
    <p>青年所唱的歌的旋律对他来说有些陌生。骸对重金属摇滚和爵士乐情有独钟；青年在唱着的是那种会在舞厅或KTV放的八九十年代的经典老歌，让人联想到炫目的镁光灯下情侣之间对唱的那些曲子。青年唱得有些跑调，但听起来一点也不违和。他的声线低柔、轻缓，并不像成熟男人那种典型的富有磁性的声线，而是更为脆薄、浮夸，音调偏高，透出一种与他那张仿佛经过精雕细刻的俊脸不符的稚气。一杯酒快见了底，可骸几乎完全忘了辛辣甘洌的酒水是如何划过喉咙的——他已经完全被那个精灵一样纯白又鬼魅一般美艳的青年迷住了。歌词是西班牙语，可骸一时难以辨别青年的国籍，因为完全听不出口音，只能从发色猜测他同样来自欧洲。歌是一首表达愉快又无望的单恋的情歌，原曲大概是通过女性视角作成，青年在试图还原原唱女歌手的那种俏皮、洒脱、古灵精怪又令人摸不透的性格。他在舞台上边唱边跳，原本束在裤腰带里的衬衫下摆因为大幅度动作落了出来，从律动间可以隐约捕捉到青年优美而性感的腰部曲线。时而从长裤裤脚露出的洁白而纤细的脚踝更令人浮想联翩……</p>
    <p>“一个真正的尤物，他妈的。”</p>
    <p>“屁股，你看他的屁股！”</p>
    <p>骸冷不丁听到旁边一桌的两个男人操着意大利语道出的下流评论，不知为何涌上一股想拿酒瓶照他们脑袋上砸去的冲动。正值哥伦比亚燥热难耐的夏天，雄性生物欲望中的暴力因子总像随时可能爆发的火山一样，膨胀着、鼓动着、沸腾着。生活在这个充满罪恶、贫穷、性与原始自然的城市，骸觉得自己快被某种野性的、堕落的冲动同化了。虽然那让他常常在交火中体会到十分真实也无比酣畅的快感。</p>
    <p>当下，青年的一颦一笑都仿佛有种令人无法抗拒的魔力，像某种牵引着在场所有人目光的带有洗脑性质的巫术。根据歌词表达的不同情绪，他有时流露出不满的娇嗔，有时则是要求被取悦的傲慢，还有带一点点狡黠的祈求。青年的每个模样都是那么风情万种，每个姿势都令人眼前一亮。他像一株色泽鲜明又浓烈的含苞待放的花朵，时刻散发着具备致命毒性的馨香，那馨香足以取悦高高在上的神明。又像一缕令人无比追怀又怅然若失的清风，唤醒人记忆深处对某种失落大陆的美的无尽求索……</p>
    <p>直到霎时枪声大作，才让骸仿佛如梦初醒。从看不见的暗处纷纷伸出的机关枪的枪口正对准露天酒馆一阵急风骤雨般的扫射。刚才坐在骸旁边的那两个男人转眼间便被打成了筛子，周围的很多人也是坐着死的，根本没有逃跑的余地。骸在迅速向后跳去时用鞋跟勾住桌板带翻了整张桌子当作一时的掩护才勉强躲过最初的那一片枪林弹雨。从音响里播出的高分贝的喧嚣音乐还在继续，骸拔出手枪本能地朝子弹射来的方向扣动扳机，凭借高超的枪法一连击毙了若干狙击手。警车的鸣笛声由远及近，骸很快意识到这大概是一场组织之间的火拼，同时也证实了白兰的贩毒集团今晚确实在这里汇聚，可是他们在哪儿？骸不认为自始至终有被自己忽略的东西。他感到十分恼火，却又在情急之中忍不住朝舞台上看去：青年抱头跪倒在纷飞的乱弹中，身上除了几处擦伤似乎别无大碍。那个绿头发的技术员工模样的男子冲上台企图搀扶他去避难。骸顿时松了口气，又忽然听到有男人大喊：“别让他们跑了！西南方向，我们快追——”</p>
    <p>枪声骤然停止，随后是几辆货运车发动的声音。骸不假思索地冲出酒馆，跨上他停在路边的摩托车紧跟货车车尾灯追了过去。支撑酒馆一角的一根摇摇欲坠的桅杆折断了，酒馆的顶篷轰然倒塌。在此之后，一切归于寂静。只见台下的白发青年一把拔掉音响后面的电源，旋律随之戛然而止。他十分平静地走到一片狼藉的酒馆中央，一扫先前舞台上热烈奔放的姿态，此刻显得沉着、冷漠、疏离。</p>
    <p>“计划进行得十分顺利，白兰大人。”那名绿头发的技术员工走到他身旁微微欠身，“狼毒和雏菊也把条子诱开了，他们会在半路把那个缉毒队队长和条子一起解决掉。”</p>
    <p>“你们做得很好。桔梗，你果然不会让我失望。”白兰微微一笑，走到一张桌子旁，从血泊中捞起一包还没开封的香烟，取出一根叼进嘴里。桔梗立刻从口袋里摸出打火机打着，给首领把烟点燃。然而白兰没吸几口便被呛得连连咳嗽。他十分厌恶地看了一眼地上横七竖八的尸体，又自我折磨似地猛吸了几口烟，于是咳得更厉害了。可是他看上去十分愉悦——乖戾而快乐，一脸乐在其中的模样。“提醒我一下，有多少缉毒队成员死在我们手上？”</p>
    <p>“平均每年有两三百人。”</p>
    <p>“他们还真不长记性啊。”白兰装作惋惜地摇了摇头，在刚才骸所坐的位置坐下，将半截烟摁灭在骸的酒杯里。“不过，六道骸是个有趣的男人。”</p>
    <p>“白兰大人为什么这么说？”</p>
    <p>“因为他的眼神。我很清楚，警察和罪犯的眼神有什么不同。但他的眼神在这两者之间……亦正亦邪的男人。”</p>
    <p>”我不觉得他对我们有什么威胁。”</p>
    <p>“的确，但他也可能成为我们游戏中的例外。这很难说。你最好不要小瞧那个男人，桔梗。因为我的预感让我已经开始后悔把他交给我的部下处置了——我应该亲自对他动手，或许那样能收获更多意料之外的惊喜。”</p>
    <p>“在这个世界上，没有谁值得白兰大人亲自动手。阻挡您道路的人，我们都会全权为您肃清。”</p>
    <p>“你还是一如既往地认真啊。当然，我不讨厌你执着于我的态度。现在就让我们等待狼毒他们的好消息吧。”</p>
    <p>白兰说完拿起一瓶刚才骸点完还没来得及开的酒，桔梗立刻从吧台拿来两只玻璃杯——枪响了，一发击碎了他手中的玻璃杯，另一发自眉心击穿了他的头颅。桔梗的身体倒了下去，倒在一片碎玻璃和男人的尸体上，成为了另一具新鲜的尸体。</p>
    <p>“诶？怎么……回事？”</p>
    <p>白兰一时怔在原地，眨了眨眼，似乎还没能从极度震惊中回神。接着，他缓缓回头，不可思议地向身后看去。端在男人手上的枪口冒着几缕轻烟；摩托车刺眼的车灯一闪，随后熄灭了。骸从车上跨下来，从容不迫地抬起枪，这一次对准了他的脑袋，同时在黑暗中露出一个无比嘲讽的会心笑容。</p>
    <p>“完全被你摆了一道呢，我亲爱的歌手先生。”</p>
    <p>＊</p>
    <p>警车的队伍是从半路包抄将武装分子的车队截获的。骸没有参与当时最激烈的一阵火拼，他趁那段时间总算把局势推敲得明了了一些。只是武装分子的真实身份仍旧是个谜，猜测起来大概是当地的反政府武装势力，与毒贩之间又爆发了一些不为人知的纠葛，才有了今晚的这场血腥屠杀。根据当时的状况，警方和武装分子两败俱伤，极少数人幸免。待双方撤退后，骸才从小树林里闪身出现去到现场侦查，却不料又遭到两个男人的偷袭。</p>
    <p>“怎么打不死？他们是怪物吗？”</p>
    <p>在打空枪里的子弹也没能把那个怀抱一只巫毒人偶的男人放倒后，骸低低咒骂了一句，躲进一旁的灌木丛更换弹夹。他确信起码有五发子弹打进了那个男人的身体，但他仿佛一具僵尸似地，一次又一次爬起来向他重新端起手里的机关枪——或许他就是僵尸。然而骸此刻已经来不及顾忌这些，因为“僵尸”男子的同伙是个脾气火爆更加不懂得攻击分寸的家伙，两人的双面夹击一时令骸有些手忙脚乱。自尊心让他放弃撤退计划，因为他隐隐约约察觉到这两个杀手来历不浅，不像是普通的恐怖分子，如果能成功将其活捉，说不定会得到有关白兰和他的贩毒集团的线索。</p>
    <p>正在这时，空地中央忽然传来一声爆炸的巨响。骸赶紧往一边抱头卧倒。待强劲的冲击波和迷眼的硝烟散去后，一条被炸断的胳膊飞到他面前，连同破碎的人偶在地上滚了几周。等他从灌木丛后起身一看，从旁边的一辆集装箱卡车上跳下一个戴眼镜的男人。只见他将车灯打开，背对刺眼的灯光走到他面前向他伸出手。</p>
    <p>“入江正一，中情局特工。”</p>
    <p>原来就是他。骸暗地里一怔，随后伸出手与人简单地握了两下。入江正一只说了句“详细情况路上说”便重新钻入驾驶室，骸立刻也跟着跨进车里。从入江正一口中得知，他的身份在六个月前的一次走私活动中被识破，为了躲避白兰的追杀不得不隐姓埋名流亡到墨西哥，投靠当地与白兰的贩毒集团敌对的黑帮，以交换情报为条件索求其保护。因为黑帮对情报的管控极为严密，导致他没法同时向中情局继续输送和白兰有关的情报。</p>
    <p>“白兰到底是一个怎样的人？”骸忍不住插了一句嘴。</p>
    <p>入江正一一点点加足油门，沉默半晌才说：“你其实今晚已经见过他了。”</p>
    <p>骸怔怔看着挡风玻璃上几点血渍，一时哑口无言。卡车在高速行驶，黢黑的小径上没有路灯，只有车灯扫开的一小圈凹凸不平的泥路。他的确没有看漏什么，那个小酒馆里的一切都在他眼皮底下一览无余。目标不是被忽略的东西，而是占据他注意力最多的——舞台上的白发青年歌手。</p>
    <p>“骸，麻烦你在这里下车。”</p>
    <p>一个急刹车让骸从思绪中回神。入江正一先一步打开车门跳了下去，骸下了车，看到他钻进了后面的集装箱。紧接着他又从后视镜里看到不远处隐隐约约显出几盏机车的车灯。</p>
    <p>“我来解决他们。不出意外白兰先生应该还在那里等他今晚的交易对象，请一定不要让他逃掉。”</p>
    <p>骸看到正一正在操作一个体型巨大的钢铁机器人，或许是新型战斗武器。他没有马上离开，而是问他为什么选择相信自己。“或许我是你的敌人，或许我是他的帮凶。”</p>
    <p>“意大利缉毒队队长，有美国卧底经验两年，曾被派往迈阿密执行缉毒任务。我之前阅读过你的背景资料。”</p>
    <p>“那也说明不了什么。”骸耸了耸肩，用讥讽地口吻说道，“这里被买通的条子比比皆是。”</p>
    <p>“你和他们不一样。但你我想要逮捕他的心情或许是一样的。”</p>
    <p>“你爱过白兰？”</p>
    <p>正一没有回答，只是默默地从集装箱里为他卸下一辆摩托车。骸又顺便搬出两把枪配备到自己身上，随后跨上车踩下油门，轻描淡写地斜睨了他一眼，笑着说：“所以，也请不要随便评判我。况且，我不认为我们之间有共通的利益。因为能够逮捕白兰的人只有我——欠你的人情我会还的。唯独他，我没有和任何人分享的意思。”</p>
    <p>＊</p>
    <p>“没用的。”被枪指着的白兰忽然冷笑了一声，缓缓举起双臂，“没有人能够阻止我。”</p>
    <p>“我就是那个例外。”骸同样扯出一抹从容的微笑，将枪口顶住人眉心，“你的游戏结束了。”</p>
    <p>桌上一瓶歪倒的酒瓶滚落到边缘，摇摇欲坠。在两人不动声色地对视间，白兰用脚尖一点点推动桌脚，酒瓶倏地掉下去摔得粉碎。骸的眼中出现一刹那的分神，白兰瞄准时机向后跃去，小腿勾起桌脚将桌子竖起挡在胸前避开骸接下去连开的数枪。然而他还是受伤了，两发子弹穿透木质桌板击中了他的下腹部。白兰在起身时踉跄了一下，迅速从地上捡起一把枪随后藏身到舞台后方。</p>
    <p>“如果你是在等你的同伙的消息，我劝你还是省省吧。”骸大声说道，慢条斯理换上一副新弹夹，一步步朝对方藏身的地方逼近，“但我想你在看到我的时候大概就已经猜到，他们其实都死了吧。”</p>
    <p>白兰这时忽然闪身出现，举起手枪对准他一阵连续射击。骸一弯腰朝旁边避开，发现射来的子弹都是偏的。凭借军人的冷静和沉着，他借着吧台掩护等待对方一阵乱射完，冷不丁打出一枪，那发子弹结结实实扎进了白兰的大腿。听到青年发出一声短促的呻吟，骸从吧台后面走出来，眼见白兰拖着一条伤腿还在挣扎着匍匐前行。他已经混身血迹斑斑，从伤口流出的血在地上拖出一条长长的血痕。</p>
    <p>“你太高估他们的价值了，骸君。”白兰捂着嘴咳嗽了几声，又回头看了他一眼，脸上仍带着张扬又无谓的笑意。“他们的死活与我无关……只是稍微有些意外他们是被你一个人干掉的事实——”</p>
    <p>只听一声巨响，小酒馆的顶棚豁然裂出一条口子。刚才白兰看似走投无路向他胡乱开枪，实则是在朝天花板射击。骸刚一抬起头，迎面而来铺天盖地砸向他的木板和钢板。</p>
    <p>“再见了，六道骸。”</p>
    <p>白兰笑得十分邪气，他咬着牙念出这么一句，晃晃悠悠支起上身，一只手捂着腹部的伤口，将枪塞回裤腰里，冷冷地扫了一眼背后轰然倒塌的房屋以及满地狼藉。然而还没等他跨出一步，面前忽然响起另一个声音。</p>
    <p>“抱歉，白兰先生，让您失望了。干掉他们的不仅仅是六道骸，还有我。”</p>
    <p>来人站在与他一步之遥的地方，话音刚落便推了推眼镜。他的脸上溅着几道血污，整个人因为逆光的缘故显得愈发冷酷无情。白兰先是一怔，仿佛被狠狠打了一拳，面部有些筋挛。随后，他的表情开始扭曲，咬牙切齿从牙缝里挤出他的名字。</p>
    <p>“入江正一……”</p>
    <p>明显在一瞬间失控的白兰愤然暴起，伸出双手紧紧掐住他的脖子。然而正一只是用力钳住他的手腕抵御那股支离破碎的力道，他可以感到白兰全身上下都在颤抖。</p>
    <p>“叛徒！你背叛了我——哼，你以为事到如今我还会在意那些事吗？我只想看到你死在我手中，小正。”</p>
    <p>白兰对他狰狞地笑着，散发出将他置于死地的杀意。然而在正一无言面对的那双漂亮的紫色眼瞳里却点缀着几点晶莹。白兰对他怀揣的那种深沉又任性的愤怨在这一刻更加深了他的痛苦——他们曾经彼此相爱，到头来却是假戏真做一场空……又是一声枪响，子弹擦过白兰肩头，迫使他痛叫着松开了手。一块钢板被大力掀飞，从废墟底下重新爬起来的骸仿佛一条被触动了逆鳞的恶龙，异色瞳中的怒火与周身阴鸷的气场令人不寒而栗。</p>
    <p>“等等，骸——”</p>
    <p>“让开，入江，别逼我连你一起杀。”</p>
    <p>“不，我们的任务是活捉白兰。”</p>
    <p>正一说着甚至冲动地一把抱住白兰。骸眯起眼，莫名的妒忌令他心底的杀意燃烧得愈发旺盛。</p>
    <p>“怎么，开始袒护起旧情人了？”</p>
    <p>“倒是你，为什么对只是第一次见面的敌人抱有这种非人的执念？”</p>
    <p>“他是我的猎物。他只能由我来杀死。关于这一点我想刚才已经说得够明白了。”</p>
    <p>“白兰先生不属于任何人。他必须和其他人一样接受公平的审判……”</p>
    <p>话音刚落，白兰便重重推了他一把。正一一个趔趄差点没站稳，趁这个机会白兰已经跌跌撞撞跑到了酒馆旁边的一处悬崖。骸和正一立刻步步紧逼过去。只见白兰抽出腰间的枪对准自己的太阳穴，站在悬崖边面不改色同两人对峙。白兰的胡来令他们一时都不敢轻举妄动。</p>
    <p>“骗子。”白兰动了动嘴唇，随后将冷冷的目光从正一缓缓移到骸身上，“伪君子。”</p>
    <p>“白兰先生，您输了。”</p>
    <p>“闭嘴。我知道你们想要什么。”他忽然平静下来，仿佛又回到之前在舞台上时从容又轻浮的态度。他是一个天生的表演者。“而我，不会让你们得逞。输赢从来都不是相对的。你们输不起，而我，已经没有继续赢下去的必要了。”</p>
    <p>从远远伫立在海角的灯塔射出的一道光线扫荡过锯齿状跌宕起伏的海水。激浪澎湃，剧烈地拍击着崖下的岩石。光线继而扫过白兰，一瞬在他身上投下半阴半阳的影子，使他那张仿佛被精雕细琢过的脸显出动人的立体感。骸刹那间明白白兰打算做什么，他把他们当傻瓜，并且从一开始就没给自己留后路。</p>
    <p>“白兰——！”</p>
    <p>那是骸第一次当着他本人的面叫出那个压抑在心底已久的名字，也是最后一次。在他朝他伸出手去的那一刻，白兰对他无声地笑了。那是无奈的、任命一般的笑，也是在狠狠嘲讽他、挑衅又张扬的笑——而最后留在骸印象里白兰的那抹笑容，却只剩寂寞和厌弃——对他自己，也是对这个世界。他终究与他失之交臂，只得眼睁睁看着那个白色的身影坠下悬崖。灯塔的最后一缕光芒从他身上掠去，仿佛一双看不见的羽翼在黑暗中一点点支离破碎。</p>
    <p>“白兰先生——！”</p>
    <p>正一的喊声即刻被又一波掀来的大浪冲没。在此之前，骸从未计数过在他执行的任务里有几件成功或失败，也没有像一些偏执狂不惜搭上性命刻意保持不败纪录。现在，他意识到那些都是扯淡，只不过归档盖章过的一条条黑底白字的记录，他杀过的人也变成报告上一串串毫无意义的数字。与之相比，白兰，以及和他相关的一切都是那么鲜活、美丽、神秘、真实、意义非凡。他永远不会成为档案上一个静止的名字或一张黑白图像，他会成为一个秘密——一个众说纷纭的秘密，一则无与伦比又令人闻风丧胆的传说。白兰是法外之徒；他不会死去，他将在纷纷扰扰又血迹斑斑的毒品犯罪史上不朽。骸感到血液中膨胀着一股蠢蠢欲动的力量，仿佛让他在周而复始的生活中第一次探寻到活着的惊艳之处。他将脱下的风衣连同武器一并甩给正一。</p>
    <p>“之前说要还你的人情……要向缉毒队和中情局交的报告，随便你怎么写。说我一厢情愿也好，刚愎自用也罢，总之，我不打算在这里停下脚步。”</p>
    <p>“骸，你不值得为他白白牺牲自己。一切已经结束了。”</p>
    <p>“但是看你的表情，一点都不像结束的样子啊，入江。很遗憾，我并没有你那么擅长忍耐，认为用自己的手终结一切然后独自一人承受后果的结局是可以被接受的——我绝不会认可那种结局，也做不到心甘情愿去怀念一个人。那相当于坐以待毙，不是我的作风。不管你之前和白兰发生过什么……”骸顿了顿，走到悬崖边将手伸到脑后挑开发绳，强劲的海风骤然吹起那一头缭乱的长发。他紧接着转向正一，扬起嘴角露出一抹优雅又坦荡的笑容，“我原谅你，入江。因为在此之后，就没有人再能从我身边夺走他了。我会让白兰永永远远只属于我一人。”</p>
    <p>六道骸说完纵身一跃，向悬崖下方俯冲，雪白的浪花咆哮着瞬间将他的身影吞没。入江正一拿起骸的外套驻足眺望，他的眼眶被溅上来的海水打湿了；对着漆黑的宽广无垠的海平面很久才眨一次眼。深邃的夜空中由远及近传来直升机的轰鸣，是前来支援他的中情局的特派专员。口袋里的通讯器突然响起来，正一拿出那台染上血污的电子设备，清了清喉咙，对着听筒用一成不变的语调开口道：</p>
    <p>“我是入江正一。目标白兰及其同伙已确认死亡，缉毒队队长因公殉职。报告完毕。”</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>